Simon Oreck
Simon Oreck is the director in chief of the Domestic Operations Authority =The Angel of Death= He strikes like a bolt of lightning. Bones and sinew are ground into powder in his hands. Microscopic machines whisper into his brain and haunt him with memories of an erased past. Once he was Raymond Garrison. Now he is Bloodshot… and he is the walking dead! Trapped in a labyrinth of conspiracy, Raymond will not skulk in the shadows fingering his way through filling cabinets! He has big guns, searing reflexes, and the indomitable will to learn why the mob has taken his life – and the United States government has stolen his soul. What he will discover is so terrible that it will affect every man, woman, and child on Earth. The Pale Horseman Late one evening, Simon Oreck received a call from Cameron Sinclair, a D.O.A. agent, and a friend of Raymond Garrison, who reported that they had traced Raymond to Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, where he started a shoot out with the neighborhood mobsters. When Sinclair wondered what Raymond was doing there, Oreck told him that he was engaged in a search for Angelo Mortalli, a reveal that startled him. The Walking Dead When Cameron Sinclair reported that they were close to locating Raymond Garrison, Simon Oreck told him that his inefficiency had cost them more time than was convenient and that he had sufficient data to enable the Special Circumstances Division to complete the mission. Though Cameron pleaded with him not send the Chainsaw, Oreck terminated the discussion and called Frederick J. Stroheim. When he contacted Stroheim, Director Oreck told him that the present state of affairs was unacceptable. When Stroheim suggested that the process that they employed to retrieve and alter Raymond’s memories had guaranteed that he was hopefully insane, Oreck proposed that the cause of Raymond’s incoherent behavior was because they had revived Angelo Mortalli and not Raymond Garrison. The Disassembled Man While Cameron Sinclair reported the events of the battle between Chainsaw and Raymond Garrison, Stroheim accused Director Oreck of risking the destruction of the prime assembler that Raymond carried in his blood. Enraged, Oreck warned Stroheim that he was more qualified to asses the situation than him, then, when he realized that Raymond survived the first volley, he asked him how long he could continue to function and Stroheim confessed that he did not know how he could still be alive at all. Prometheus Unbound From his Think Tank, Simon Oreck watched as Raymond Garrison returned to Project Lazarus and demanded that Stroheim tell him the truth of what happened to him. While Oreck reviewed footage of how Raymond breached the facility, he mused that his performance far exceeded their expectations of his limits. When Stroheim refused to explain himself and rhetorically asked Raymond what possible answers could the creation demand from the creator, Oreck accessed a behavioral psychology database in search of a predictive pattern mach and concluded that, once again, the real proved the virtual to be nothing more than empty rhetoric of the repetition of the same tiresome and meaningless questions. Desperate for an answer, Raymond asked Stroheim what he was and why he created him. While he watched the events that unfolded in Stroheim’s laboratory, Oreck ran a chaotic attractor model in progress to attempt to define the variables involved in Raymond’s resurrection, but the quantum state vector flux went beyond the system capacity to anticipate. Just then, a security recording of a conversation Oreck had with Stroheim, in which the doctor warned him that there was an inevitable degree of chaos inherent in biological systems revealed the hidden variable. Before a thermal sterilization incinerated Doctor Stroheim’s laboratory, Oreck halted the process and offered to provide Raymond with what he sought if he dared risk finding it. When Raymond asked him who he was, Oreck told him that a mutual friend of their, Michael Pileggi, would call him the brains of the operation. Since he was finished with Stroheim, Raymond left him in the rubble of his laboratory and followed an illuminated path to where Oreck promised he would find the poison pill of truth on a silver plate. Codename: Bloodshot While Raymond Garrison followed the light through the corridors, Simon Oreck loaded all pertinent data about him, Angelo Mortalli, and Project Lazarus into his monitors, and redirected the primary scan and processing to the interaction between himself and Agent Bloodshot. When Raymond entered the Think Tank, Oreck offered him a change of attire to replace his clothes, which tattered during Chainsaw's attack. While Raymond changed, Oreck told him his name and that he was the guest of the Domestic Operations Authority, a cover operations arm of the United States government, when, suddenly, Raymond pulled out a gun and ordered Simon to shut up. While he held a gun to Oreck’s head, Raymond told him that long as he answered his questions he would not shoot, but then Oreck activated the chamber’s environment controls and caused the floor beneath his feet to vanish and Raymond plummeted down a shaft. As Raymond fell through what he discerned were nothing more than holograms and illusions, he grabbed a ledge and pulled himself up. While Raymond stood in the middle of a platform surrounded by monitors that displayed his face, Oreck told him that his questions were classic conundrums of identity and epistemology, and asked him what was reality and how one knew to distinguish the real from errors of perception, more specifically Angelo Mortalli, a name occluded behind codename Bloodshot. When Oreck mockingly said that Angelo Mortalli was nothing more than a minor footnote in the history of organized crime, a victim of a greater conspiracy, or a man shorn of existence erased from the official records for reasons most sinister, Raymond demanded that he tell him the truth and a hologram of Angelo Mortalli appeared before him. When Angelo asked him if he knew him, Raymond told Angelo that he died before he was born and then the platform vanished and he fell once again. As Oreck loomed over Raymond in the form of a hologram, he told him that Angelo Mortalli was not dead for the simple reason that he never existed. After Oreck revealed that Raymond Garrison, a DOA operative, assumed the identity of Angelo Mortalli to infiltrate the Cianelli crime family, and then, through unforeseen circumstances, was executed and subsequently brought back to life through means that transformed fiction into reality, to his surprise, Raymond told him that he already knew all of that. Enraged, Oreck shattered a monitor while Raymond told him that he thought that he held a secret hammer with the power to break his spirit like a sheet of glass and then he could use the pieces to build the good little robot he meant him to be, to crush his soul and enslave the leftovers. Mocking Oreck, Raymond said that while he built tombs for secrets, he never realized that he shut himself away from the light and become so bloated from swallowing his lies that he did not know what reality smelled like anymore, otherwise he would have known that he could not shatter a vacuum and could not use truth to build chains. As the lights in the holotank came on, Oreck told Raymond through a PA system that his words were poetic but utterly irrelevant, as physical coercion was unnecessary when he possessed the means to manipulate his perceptions, a concept that he suspected he had no difficulty understanding. After Oreck revealed that the distance between them crossed no less than three state lines, he told Raymond that he was of no use to him at his present stage of mental development, and that the outside world would be an effective instructor. While Raymond stepped out of the room, Oreck told him that when he was prepared to accept his guidance he would return of his own accord, but Raymond turned back and told him to hold his breath. Category: Bloodshot Category: Characters